recueille de songs fics
by black sirie
Summary: premier one shot le survivant une chanson de niccolas chiconne ... une song fics que j avais sur un autre comptes... : ...


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK ROWLING sauf la chanson qui est à Nicolas Chiconne j't'aime tout court.**

**Résumé: song fics Draco et Harry, Draco ne sait pas quand avouer ces sentiments à Harry finalement il le lui dit quand il est seul prêt du lac quand les **

**Élèves sont partis pour les vacances de pâques. yaoi...**

**J't'aime tout court **

**Draco aime quelqu'un mais est-ce que ce quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer un jour? il le détestait énormément, mais depuis quelque temps, il c'était aperçut qu'il ne le détestait pas du tout et même que depuis qu'il avait refuser sa main pour devenir ami avec lui, il avait su qu'il ne le détesterait jamais a cause de cela. Mais il voulait tout caché sous un masque et il avait très bien réussi parce que Potter ne se rendait compte de rien qu'il avait besoin de lui à tout prix.**

J't'aime tout court

Sans beaucoup, ni vraiment

Sans peur, ni semblant

Sans conditions

Ni règles

**Draco pensait le lui dire bientôt pour être avec lui, c'était les vacances de pâques et Potter avait resté à Poudlard tout comme lui qui ne trouvait pas si important que cela cette fête.**

**Il était dans le parc et pensait aussi qu'il aimerait Harry toute sa vie, il était son âme soeur c'est sur et il ferait tout son possible qu'Harry l'aime. **

j't'aime tout court

Sans peut-être, ni seulement

Sans parures, ni diamants

Sans artifices

Ni chaînes

**Même si Harry n'était pas sang pur, il était prêt à l'aimer, il n'était pas très riche mais il était prêt à donner tout ce qu'il a, à quelqu'un qui en a besoin plus que lui et en plus Harry était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il connaisse mais le problème est qu'il est trop curieux, Severus le parrain de Draco lui a dit a qu'Harry avait été très curieux et a regardé dans la pensine de son parrain quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire parce que cette année son parrain lui mène la vie dure. Il avait eu une conversation avec son parrain et il ne l'oublierait jamais.**

j't'aime tout court

Sans tambours, ni canons

Sans vainqueurs, ni perdants

Sans belles promesses ni pièges

j't'aime tout court

Sans orages, ni volcans

Beau temps, mauvais temps

Au profond de moi-même

**Flash back **

**"Draco, si tu as besoin de parler de n'importe quoi, je suis là." **

**" Justement j'aimerais beaucoup te parler maintenant si cela te dérange pas." lui demanda Draco.**

**" Heu, Il faut vraiment que je le dises à quelqu'un, ce que ressens." dit Draco **

**" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens?" demanda Severus **

**" Je ressens de l'amour pour un garçon,"avoua Draco **

**" Qui?"**

**"Harry" ajouta Draco**

**Severus Snape était entraîne de boire un whisky pure feu en ce moment là, il n'était pas vide mais le vida d'un coup sec.**

**" Tu es sur de tes sentiments pour ce morveux? "**

**" Oui, j'en suis sur surtout avec c'est rêve sexuel que je fais de lui chaque soir"**

**" C'est peut-être que un attirement physique."**

**"Non, Parce que à chaque fois qu'il passe devant moi ou il fait face à moi je ne suis pus capable de lui dire une insulte même à c'est ami ce qui me fâche beaucoup."**

**" Gros problème Draco, j'espère que tu ne le dirais pas à ton père si non tes dans la merde" dire Severus un peu soûl.**

**" T'inquiéte pas parrain, je ne lui dirait pas, juste pour ne pas mourir jeune." dit Draco.**

**" Bon, maintenant il faut que je corrige des travaux d'élèves, donc si tu as quelque chose à me dire toute suite, dis-moi le maintenant."**

**dit Severus**

**" Ok, je m'en vais bonne soirée parrain" dit Draco **

**Fin du Flash back **

Tous ces mots, ce ne sont que des mots

L'amour n'est qu'un seul mot lorsqu'il est pur et simple.

Tous ces mots, ce ne sont que des mots

Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te dire que je t'aime

j't'aime tout court

Sans virgules, sans accents

Sans détours, ni serments

Sans complexes

Ni gênes

**Alors maintenant je suis là dehors à regarder Harry assit parterre prêt du lac de Poudlard et je suis prêt d'aller dire à Harry tout mes sentiments. Je prends mon courage a deux mains**

j't'aime tout court

Sans une limite de temps

Au passé, au présent

Bien au-delà

Du rêve

**J'avance d'un pas tranquille, je m'assis prêt de lui et je vois Harry pleurer.**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?" Dit Harry **

**" Je veux te parler." **

**Harry se retourna vers Draco et Draco vit que Harry avait les yeux complètement rouge à force d'avoir pleuré.**

**" Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Draco **

**" Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiète pour quelqu'un ?"Demanda Harry **

**" Je m'inquiète pour toi depuis que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Harry."**

**" Le seul sentiment que tu as envers moi est de la haine et je suis sur que cela ne changerait jamais." déclara Harry.**

**" Si je dis que cela est déjà fait, que mes sentiments ont déjà changé." avoua Draco. **

**Harry leva brusquement la tête et regarda Draco dans les yeux.**

j't'aime tout court

Même si l'homme est violent

Même si vivre est dément

Même si lourdes sont nos peines

j't'aime tout court

Follement, tendrement

Fort de tout mon vivant

Collé contre tes lèvres.

**Il était sincère il le vit dans ses yeux.**

**' Je t'aime Harry, Follement, tendrement et fort de tout mon vivant" **

**Draco combla le vide entre lui et Harry. Leurs lèvres ce toucha et ils s'embrassèrent.**

**Draco se dit qu'enfin il pouvait avoir une vie heureuse avec 'SON' Harry pour la vie.**


End file.
